Je to pravda?
by KuroToraHime
Summary: ErLu. Erza se vyznala Lucy a ta jípřekvapivě city opětovala. Toto je Yuri. Nelíbí, nečti!
1. Jsi má a já tvá

Ahoj…pro české čtenáře doufám, že se příběh bude líbit, je to můj první pokus delší o fanfikce. Erza a Lucy se staly mým oblíbeným yuri párem, takže většina povídek bude o nich.

Toto je Yuri/ Shoujo-Ai. Nelíbí, nečti!

KAPITOLA 1

„Taky tě miluji, Erzo!" Mladá blondýnka objímala starší dívku a plakala. Už nějakou dobu věděla, že pro ni má hlubší city, ale nechala si je pro sebe. Bála se odmítnutí. Proto, když se jí Erza vyznala, nevěřila svým uším. Nechápala, jak může mít takové štěstí. Vždyť Erza není pro někoho jako je ona. Nezaslouží si její city. Na rozdíl od ní, je slabá a nevyspělá. Na to, ale nechtěla myslet. Nechtěla, aby jí její pochyby zmátly. Chtěla si užít ten moment, kdy jí Erza pevně svírala v objetí. Tam chtěla zůstat, v bezpečí její červenovlasé rytířky. Erza jí něžně hladila po zádech a vlasech. Sama nevěřila, že její láska je opětovaná. Ani nevěděla, proč se vlastně vyznala. Využila momentu, kdy obě byly samy.

Erza Lucy doprovázela domů. Zrovna procházely kolem řeky a romantický západ Slunce rozhodně přidal na atmosféře hodné vyznání. Erza sebrala všechnu odvahu a zavolala na Lucy, ať se zastaví a vyslechne si jí. Lucy se na ní otočila, a když viděla Erziin výraz, srdce jí poskočilo. _Že by snad?_ Ani nedýchala. Neodvážila se ani doufat. Čekala na Erzu, až promluví.„Lucy, je zde něco, co bych ti ráda pověděla." Měla vážný výraz, pěsti zaťatě a bradu zdviženou. S hlubokým nádechem sesbírala poslední zbytky odvahy, které potřebovala a pokračovala. „Ačkoli mě budeš jistě nenávidět, nemůžu ti to již déle zatajovat." Lucy se cítila malátná. S každým dalším slovem jí v žaludku tančilo víc a víc motýlků. Dívala se na svou rytířku a napjatě poslouchala. „Vím, že jakožto žena, nemám právo k tomu, co ti teď povím, ale má sobeckost mě přemohla." Obě dvě byly napjaté. Lucy myslela, že z čekání na Erzina slova zešílí, nedala na sobě však nic znát. „Lucy, miluji tě." _A je to tu!_ Pomyslela si Lucy. Všechny svaly, jako by jí povolily. Ucítila na tváři horké slzy. Erza mezitím čekala se zavřenýma očima na odpověď. Už se nemohla na Lucy dívat, slyšela její vzlyky a to jí vylekalo. Nadávala si, že vůbec něco říkala. Bylo jí špatně od žaludku. Klepaly se jí kolena. Takový stav si už málem nepamatovala. Strach. Nebyla schopná normálně myslet. Pěsti měla tak sevřené, až jí bolely dlaně. Srdce jí bušilo o závod. Všechno se dělo tak strašně rychle. Jen asi půl minuty uplynulo od jejího vyznání.

„Erzo." Trhla s sebou, když uslyšela své jméno. Podívala se na Lucy. Plakala. Erza se cítila hrozně, pak si ale všimla ještě něčeho. Lucy se usmívala. Polkla naprázdno. Lucy se k ní rozběhla a objala jí. To jí překvapilo. Lucy něco řekla, ale Erza jí nerozuměla.

„Lucy, můžeš to prosím zopakovat?" Lucy si utřela slzy a podívala se na Erzu. Nadechla se a zkusila to znovu.

„Taky tě miluji, Erzo!"

Obě dívky pořád stály u řeky v objetí. Slunce už téměř zapadlo a poslední paprsky pomalu mizely. Erza povolila ruce a odtáhla Lucy od sebe, aby jí viděla do obličeje.

„Půjdeme?" Nabídla Lucy ruku. Ta jí hned přijala. Erza na sobě měla torso brnění, rukavice nechala zmizet pomocí své Requip magie. Šly bok po boku podél řeky k Lucy domů. Když došly před činžovní dům, Erza si přitáhla Lucy k sobě. Pohladila jí po tváři. Dívala se jí do očí a zkracovala vzdálenost mezi jejich obličeji. Lucy bušilo srdce, nechtěla pokazit ten moment. Zavřela oči a uvolnila rty. Nechala všechno na Erze. Ta jí pevně držela kolem pasu a jemně za tvář. I ona byla nervózní. Měla na dosah svůj první polibek. Nebylo to jako s Gerardem. Necítila to stejně. Gerard jí fyzicky nepřitahoval, Lucy ano. Měla v náručích bohyni, která jen čekala na to, až jí políbí. Konečně se jejich rty spojily. Erza přirozeně převzala velení a začala Lucy líbat. Lucy jí polibky nejdřív neoplácela. Pořád byla v šoku z vlny rozkoše, která procházela jejím tělem. Když se vzpamatovala, líbala Erzu jak smyslů zbavená. Překvapilo jí to, jak moc to chtěla a jak moc se jí to líbilo. Ucítila Erziin jazyk, jak se jí dobývá do úst, nechala jí. Jejich jazyky spolu tančily a Lucy si uvědomila, že rozkoš, se jí usadila v jejím rozkroku. Cítila horko. Měla husí kůži. Chtěla víc. Potřebovala to. Erza to věděla, ale včas si uvědomila, že jsou ještě pořád na ulici, a že pokud budou pokračovat, brzy by na sebe připoutaly nechtěnou pozornost. Oddělila proto jejich rty. Obě zhluboka dýchaly.

„Pr-proč si přestala?" Dostala ze sebe Lucy.

„Protože kdybych nepřestala, nedokázala bych se už ovládnout a vzala bych se tě tady na ulici. A to by se kolemjdoucím až moc líbilo." Šeptala. I její dech, který jí šimral na uchu, Lucy vzrušoval. Zčervenala se po Erziných slovech a jemně přikývla. „Pojďme."


	2. Návštěvník

_Hmm…další kapitola, vůbec nevím, jak si vedu. Prosím české čtenáře o reviews :3_

_Užijte si kapitolu!_

* * *

Lucy odemkla dveře svého bytu, když si uvědomila, že místnost byla osvícená. Pustila Erzinu ruku a zavolala do pokoje.

„Natsu? Jseš tu?" Růžovovlasý chlapec přiběhl z vedlejší místnosti následován modrou kočkou.

„Hej, Luce, kde seš tak dlouho? S Happym na tebe čekáme celou věčnost a měla by si jít nakoupit, nemáš tu mo…Erzo!" Lucy zuřila, ale ne tolik jako Erza. Nálada byla nenávratně ztracená.

„Natsu! Kolikrát ti mám říkat, abys nechodil bez pozvání a co si to dovoluješ, vyžrat mi ledničku!" Natsu byl překvapný, vidět takhle Lucy. Mnohokrát jí vlezl do bytu, ale nikdy nereagovala takhle.

„Luce? Co je to s tebou?" Zasmál se a poplácal Lucy po hlavě. Erza se ani nehýbala, měla chuť prohodit Natsua oknem a zadupat ho do země, proto stála jak přikovaná a snažila se ovládnout.

„To je…nic mi není! Hlavně už běž!"

„Lůši, vážně seš v pořádku? I Erza vypadá divně…" Happy přelétl k dívkám a prohlížel si je.

„My? Jsme v pořádku, že ano Erzo, haha." Lucy se podívala na Erzu a snažila se zmírnit trapnou situaci.

„Ano, jsme v pořádku." Přemohla se Erza, chtěla, aby už Natsu vypadl a nechal je o samotě.

„Běžte už! Potřebujeme si o něčem s Erzou promluvit!" Technicky vzato Lucy nelhala, opravdu si potřebovaly promluvit. Intimní nálada už stejně byla pryč, tak si alespoň mohly všechno vyříkat.

„Ehh…s váma je teda dneska sranda! Pojď Happy, nebo to ještě schytáme."

„Aye sir!" Natsu vyskočil oknem, následován Happym. Lucy si oddychla a okno za nimi zavřela.

„Promiň, tohle je riziko mého bytu, všichni sem chodí, jak se jim to zlíbí." Přešla k Erze a chytla jí za ruku.

„Neomlouvej se, zítra si to s Natsuem pořádně vyřídím a budu varovat i Graye. Tohle se už nesmí stát, co bychom zrovna…" Nedokázala dokončit větu. Zčervenala se, když si představila, při čem by je mohli načapat.

„To by nebylo moc příjemný." Uznala Lucy. „Ale stejně, promluvme si." Pokračovala. Dovedla Erzu k posteli a sedly si spolu. „Víš, já…jsem šťastná za dnešek. Totiž, jsem ráda, že si se vyznala. Já…chtěla jsem to udělat už dávno, ale nedokázala jsem to…" Lucy byla rudá. Nevěděla, jak má Erze popsat to, co se dělo v její hlavě a těle.

„Lucy, to já jsem šťastná. Dnes jsem vsadila na jednu kartu, vsadila jsem naše přátelství. Nevím, co mě to popadlo, neměla jsem v plánu ti vyznat své city, bála jsem se. Bála jsem se, že tě ztratím. A teď? Mohla bych štěstím zpívat." Usmála se na Lucy a ta na ní.

„A co bude teď? Myslím, řekneme ve Fairy Tail, že jsme spolu? Nebo to utajíme?" Erza sklopila zrak, přemýšlela.

„Pro teď bude nejlepší, když o nás nebude nikdo vědět, dáme tomu volný průběh. Až se budeme cítit na to, říct jim o nás, uděláme to. Zatím není nutné jim něco říkat." Pevně stiskla Lucyinu ruku a přisedla si blíž k ní.

„Máš pravdu, představ si kluky, co budou asi říkat?" Při té představě se Lucy zasmála.

„Konečně už tě Juvia nebude brát jako rivala."

„To doufám! Už je to někdy strašidelný, když kamkoli se podíváš, vidíš ji, jak tě propichuje pohledem." Souhlasila Lucy. Položila si hlavu na Erzino rameno, čehož rychle litovala. „Auvajs!" Vyhrkla. Erza na sobě pořád měla brnění a to není zrovna pohodlné.

„Promiň, Lucy, hned to ze sebe sundám."

„Ne! Počkej…asi bys už taky měla jít, je už pozdě a…" Když si Lucy s chladnou hlavou uvědomila, k čemu se vlastně schylovalo, kdyby je nevyrušil Natsu, zalekla se. Psychicky ještě nebyla připravená. Erzu milovala, ale mít s ní sex v ten den, co se daly dohromady, bylo přeci jen moc. Ačkoli jí to bylo velice nepříjemné, musela Erzu poslat domů. Nechtěla jí ublížit, zároveň se bála s ní strávit noc. Erza byla překvapená, ale brzy pochopila. Dala Lucy letmý polibek na čelo a vstala z postele.

„Chápu, Lucy. Nechci dělat nic, co by si sama nechtěla. Společně to zvládneme." Jemně se usmála a odcházela ke dveřím. U nich se zastavila, otočila se a řekla: „Dobrou noc, Lucy. Miluji tě."

Na to se Lucy vzpamatovala a odpověděla:„Sladké sny, Erzo, taky tě miluji." Odešla. Zavřely se dveře a byla pryč. Lucy osaměla. Najednou litovala toho, že je Erza pryč. Nemusela jí vyhánět, mohly společně spát a při tom nedělat nic intimního. _Jsem takovej vůl!_ Usmála se sama pro sebe a vzpomínala na to, co se ten den událo.

Pořád nemohla uvěřit, že Fairy královna, Titania, patří jí. Její sen se splnil. Sáhla si na rty, když si vzpomněla na polibek. Ty pevné, jemné rty si dokázala vybavit snadno.

„Opravdu se to všechno stalo, nesním jen?" Všechno jí připadalo správné. U srdce jí hřálo, v břiše lechtalo. Měla dobrý pocit z toho všeho, co se odehrálo. Přemýšlela, jestli ve Fairy Tail je nějaký pár, jako ona s Erzou. Nemohla si žádný vybavit. Ono totiž obecně, ve Fairy Tail nebylo mnoho párů. Podívala se na nástěnné hodiny. Ukazovaly patnáct minut po desáté. Pro ni moc pozdě něco začínat a moc brzy jít spát. Zamračila se na hodiny a přemýšlela, co bude dělat.

„Moc možností mi nezbývá, půjdu se umýt." Zkonstatovala. Vzala si věci na převlečení a vešla do koupelny. Když se ponořila do horké vody, cítila být se na vrcholu lidského blaha. Spokojeně si oddychla a znovu myslela na Erzu.


	3. Hladové ráno

_Po delší době nová kapitola, je taky o něco delší._

_Myslím, že bych měla změnit z _**T**_ rating na _**M**_…začíná se totiž přiostřovat XD _

_ErLu mě vyloženě baví, jako jeden z mála yuri páru si je opravdu užívám a je mi jedno, kolik fanfikce o nich přečtu_

* * *

Potom co Erza odešla od Lucy, zamířila k sobě domů, do Fairy Hills. Nerada od ní odcházela, ale věděla, proč to bylo nutné. Obě potřebovaly čas na to, aby si zvykly, že jsou spolu. Erza si byla jistá, že by se neudržela, pokud by spala u Lucy. A ta ještě nebyla připravená. Přeci jen jí bylo teprve šestnáct. To dělalo Erzu starší o tři roky. Nemohla jí do ničeho nutit. Chtěla, aby to pro obě bylo přirozené, aby se to líbilo jak jí, tak Lucy.

Měla chuť vykřičet do celé Magnolie, že je zamilovaná a šťastná. Nedokázala skrýt svůj úsměv. Když došla do Fairy Hills, většina děvčat už spala.

Vklouzla do svých pokojů a připravila se na spánek. Lehla si do postele a spokojeně se usmála. Chtěla se znovu líbat s Lucy. Znovu jí objímat. Znovu s ní být. Byla by vstala a šla za ní, nebýt toho, že jí Lucy řekla, ať odejde. Snažila se usnout, ale nebyla dostatečně unavená na to, aby spánek přišel sám od sebe a hlavu měla plnou Lucy.

Nemohla se dočkat rána, chtěla se s ní co nejdřív vidět. Převalovala se v posteli a fantazírovala o tom, co s Lucy budou v budoucnu dělat. Samotnou jí překvapilo, jak moc jí to vzrušuje.

Nemohla zůstat v posteli. Vstala a přešla k oknu. Položila dlaň na chladné sklo a sledovala, jak teplo jejího těla zapařuje sklo. Příjemně chladilo. Erza měla z okna výhled na většinu města. Magnolie v noci vypadala obzvlášť hezky a klidně. Bylo to dobré místo k žití. Ne moc velké město, ale mělo vše co je potřeba. Milí lidé. Dobře upravované. A hlavně – byl tu Fairy Tail. Jediný důvod proč Erza do města přišla. Nic jiného jí dříve nezajímalo. Děda Rob jí vyprávěl o místě, kde nejlepší mágové jsou. Mluvil o něm vždy tak vášnivě, že Erza nechtěla nic jiného, než se podívat na vlastní oči. V tu dobu ještě nebyla schopná používat magii. Byla otrok. A když jí děda Rob zachránil před jistou smrtí a poprvé magii použila, jedna z myšlenek, která jí proběhla hlavou, byla – _teď se můžu přidat do Fairy Tail_. A nakonec se přidala. Ale nebyla šťastná. Jako jediná utekla z Nebeské věže. Všichni její přátelé tam zůstali, ovlivněni Gerardem. Neměla nikoho. Až později se dokázala spřátelit s ostatními.

Nechtěla už myslet na minulost. Chtěla myslet už jen na Lucy. Doufala, že žádný z chlapců nebude zklamaný, až se o nich dozví. Natsu byl vždy horká hlava a idiot. Nemyslela si, že o Lucy přemýšlel jinak než jako o kamarádce. A Gray? Juvia by ho ani nenechala být s někým jiným, než s ní. Pak tu byl ještě Loki, ale jelikož je přízrak, u Lucy nikdy neměl velkou šanci. A z její strany? Gerard sám nechtěl vztah. Věděl, že by to pro ně bylo až moc nebezpečné. Ještě jedno jméno jí problesklo hlavou, ale nevěnovala mu pozornost. Uklidnila se. Nakonec snad ani nebude žádný problém, pokud s Lucy budou spolu. Usmála se pro sebe a vrátila se do postele. Únava jí konečně dostihla. Spala bezesným spánkem až do rána.

* * *

Když se Lucy probudila, na tváři se jí ihned vytvořil úsměv. Měla pořád dobrou náladu z předchozího dne. Energeticky vstala a šla se umýt. Dlouho se prohlížela v zrcadle. Dívala se na sebe z více uhlů, zkoušela jiné úsměvy. Chtěla vypadat dobře, až se uvidí s Erzou. Po ranní hygieně si chtěla dát snídani…ale, jak jí Natsu říkal – lednice byla prázdná.

„Už se na něj nemůžu zlobit, je to přece Natsu." Nezbylo jí nic jiného, než jít nakoupit. Když se připravovala k odchodu, ozvalo se klepání. Lucy tušila, kdo to bude, ale stejně byla mile překvapená, když ve dveřích viděla stát Erzu.

"Dobré ráno, Lucy, mohu dál?"

„Erzo! Jistě, pojď dál." Lucy nechala Erzu vejít do bytu a zavřela dveře. Erza byla oblečená pouze do černé košile a tmavě modré sukně. Pro Lucy bylo vždy zvláštní, vidět jí takhle bez brnění. Erza si Lucy prohlížela a jemně se usmívala.

„Mám něco na obličeji?" Lucy si sáhla na tváře a zčervenala se.

„Zatím ne." Šibalsky se usmála Erza a přistoupila blíž k Lucy. Přitáhla si jí k sobě a políbila jí. Lucy byla překvapená, ale rychle se vzpamatovala. Objala Erzu a užívala si polibek. Trval jen chvilku, ale stačil. Lucy zabořila obličej Erze do ramene a zavřela oči. Ta jí jemně hladila po zádech.

„Pořád si na nás nemůžu zvyknout." Zašeptala Lucy.

„Ano, je to vskutku zvláštní vývoj, nemohu ale říct, že si stěžuji. Právě na opak. Na takovéto změny si ráda zvykám." Lucy se zasmála. Milovala, jak Erza mluvila. Neznala nikoho, kdo by takhle mluvil. Bylo to tak vznešené a pro Erzu přirozené. Byla opravdu jako rytíř. Anebo princ? Lucy se zamlouvaly obě představy.

„Nebyla jsi na cestě ven, Lucy? Nerada bych kazila tvé plány." Pustila Lucy a poodstoupila od ní.

„Vlastně ano, stav mojí ledničky je žalostný. Natsuova návštěva jí nechala totálně prázdnou, tak jsem se zrovna chystala na trh."

„Ach tak, tedy, dovol mi jít s tebou. Pomohu ti s tvým nákupem a můžeme pak spolu jít do Fairy Tail." Lucy se tahle nabídka velice zamlouvala.

„Beru tě za slovo! Můžeme vyrazit."

Jen co obě vyšly na ulici, Lucy chtěla dát Erze ruku, jako předtím, ale rychle si uvědomila, že ráno je na ulici mnohem víc lidí. Zarazila se.

„Něco v nepořádku, Lucy?"

„N-ne, já jen, že jsem se s tebou chtěla držet za ruce, jako včera, ale teď ráno jsou ulice plné lidí." Nechtěla, aby si Erza myslela, že se za ní stydí, ale přeci jen se domluvily, že nikomu neřeknou, že jsou spolu.

„Chápu, Lucy, žádný strach. A co říkáš na to, kdybych ti nabídla rámě? Viděla jsem spoustu dívek a žen, které takto chodí, a jsem si jista, že mezi nimi žádný bližší vztah není a že je z něj ani nikdo nepodezřívá." Erza se jen tak nechtěla vzdát. A dala návrh, který Lucy s radostí přijala. Přistoupila blíž k Erze, která už jí nabízela pravou ruku a přijala jí.

„Je to tak v pořádku, Lucy?"

„V naprostém!" Lucy byla ráda, že s Erzou může chodit po městě bez obav. Lucy už dobře věděla kam do jakých obchodů a stánků pro nákupy. Erza jí vždycky vzala nový nákup a nesla jej společně s ostatními věcmi. Lucy byla ráda za pomocníka a za společnost. Vždycky ráda chodila na tržiště, lidé byly přátelští, usmívaly se na ni již z dálky. Ale stejně to bylo zvláštní. Erza – Titania, byla známá po celém širém okolí, proto se obě dívky střetávaly se zvědavými pohledy občanů. Muži obdivovali krásu Erzi a její nové společnice, ženy záviděly pozornost, kterou obě sklízely od jejich obdivovatelů.

„Je to vždycky takové?" Lucy se červenala, nebyla zvyklá být středem pozornosti od lidí, které neznala.

„Ano, je to už pár let, co na mne obyvatelé Magnolie reagují takhle. Toto ale přece není poprvé, co jdeme spolu městem, nebo ano?" Erza se zastavila a podívala se na Lucy tázavým pohledem. Ta se červenala víc, než bylo zdravé.

„Já vím! Byla jsem s tebou ve městě, ale nikdy jsem si nevšimla, jak na tebe lidi koukaj! Jen mě to zaskočilo." Erzu překvapil Lucyin tón. Lekla se, že udělala něco špatného. Bála se teď před Lucy cokoliv říct, jejich vztah se přeci jen změnil.

„Omlouvám se, Lucy. Měla jsem tě varovat. Je to má chyba, že se teď cítíš nepříjemně." Sklopila zrak a odvrátila se od Lucy. Ta se cítila provinile, že na Erzu takhle vyjela. Ale dobře si uvědomovala, jak moc roztomilá Erza je. Najednou jí napadl ztřeštěný nápad. Hledala, kudy by se vytratili z davu.

„Pojďme tudy!" Táhla Erzu davem lidí, až se konečně dostali do prázdné postranní uličky.

„Lucy? Děje se něco, tudy se přece nikam ned-mmh…" Lucy umlčela Erzu polibkem. Bylo to poprvé, co jí políbila ona. Musela stát na špičkách, aby na Erzu dosáhla. Byl to vášnivý polibek. Zaryla Erze prsty do zad, držela jí pevně. Erza byla zmatená, tohle od Lucy nečekala. Takovou náhlou agresivitu. Upustila Lucyin nákup na zem, aby měla volné ruce. Nebyla typ, který by zůstal dlouho podřízený, proto vrátila úder. Vymanila se z Lucyina smrtícího objetí a přimáčkla jí na zeď jedné z budov. Lucy vydala sten, to jak se jí vyrazil vzduch z plic. Erza jí přišpendlila ruce nad hlavou a konečně ukončila jejich polibek. Obě rychle oddychovaly, byly vzrušené. Erza se rozhlédla kolem sebe. Byly samy. Ulička byla od rušného tržiště dobře izolovaná.

„Víš, že před tím, co ti teď chci udělat, tě už nic nezachrání? Takovéto chování má totiž následky. A ta prázdná ulička? Jen mi nahráváš do karet." Erza šeptala Lucy do ucha a zároveň jí přejížděla nehty po zádech. Lucy znovu zasténala, tentokrát ale rozkoší.

„Erzo…ach." Lucy nebyla schopná slova, když jí Erza začala líbat na krku. Pořád se nemohla hýbat, Erza jí zápěstí držela jednou rukou nad hlavou a neměla v plánu jí pustit. Oběma se role zamlouvaly. Erza _seme_ a Lucy _uke*._ Jinak to ani nešlo. Erza si jen matně vzpomínala na to, že na nic nechtěla spěchat. Teď už nemohla zastavit sama od sebe. Byla až moc nažhavená. Přejela rukou z Lucyiných zad na její stehna a na hýždě. Lucy měla na sobě skládanou minisukni, což Erze ulehčovalo práci. Chytla Lucy za pevný zadek. Roztáhla jí nohy a do rozkroku jí tlačila vlastním stehnem. Sebemenší pohyb způsoboval, že Lucy vydávala další vzdychy a steny.

_*vím, že seme a uke se používá pro yaoi, ale myslím, že u yuri to taky neuškodí…_

„Nn-Erzo!" Ta mezitím pokračovala od krku dolů. Líbala její klíční kost, dekolt a její prsy přes tenkou košili. Konečně pustila její zápěstí a volnou rukou jí začala dráždit prsy.

„Lucy…jsi nádherná" Lucy jí už téměř neslyšela. V uších jí bušilo srdce a její pozornost se zaměřovala na to, co Erza dělala v jejím rozkroku. Cítila, jak jí jemně přejíždí prsty po kalhotkách, jak je dává stranou a – „Hej, Time? Seš si jistej, že tohle je zkratka!" V obou trhlo. Erza pustila Lucy a podívala se po vyrušení. Lucy si rychle upravila košili a sukni a snažila se zklidnit dýchání.

„Ty blbče! Copak nevěříš mejm schopnostem!" Erza si všimla stínů, které se k nim blížili z tržiště. Na nic nečekali. Napůl popadli Lucyin nákup a utíkaly druhým směrem od páru mužů. Vyběhly z uličky a zastavily se, aby popadly dech.

„Neviděli náš, že ne?" Dostala ze sebe Lucy. Ohlížela se po mužích, ale ti byli moc vzadu.

„Ne, je to v pořádku." Obě udýchané se na sebe podívaly a začaly se smát. _Jak malí_. Pomyslela si Lucy.

„Asi bychom měli jít" Navrhla Lucy. Spolu se vydaly směrem k ní domů. Cestou se pořád usmívaly.

„Po druhé ve dvou dnech, co jsme byly vyrušeny. Nemáme moc štěstí, co?" Lucy už znovu byla zavěšená na Erze.

„Myslím, že právě štěstí máme." Lucy nechápala, co tím Erza myslí. Nechat si dvakrát zničit tak krásné chvilky je štěstí? Ptala se sama sebe jak to Erza myslela. „Víš, včera, jsme se daly dohromady, vyznala jsem ti své city, poprvé jsme si daly pusu. Pokud by Natsu nebyl u tebe doma…asi víš, co by se stalo." Pokračovala. Lucy to pomalu začalo docházet. „Nebylo by nejlepší, milovat se hned ten den, co jsme se daly dohromady. A dneska? Mohl tam přijít kdokoliv a kdykoliv a my jsme mohly být v ještě lepší fázi, než předtím. Takhle jsme alespoň mohli bezpečně utéct." Lucy se styděla ze dvou důvodů. Jeden byl ten, že si neuvědomila, co se vlastně mohlo stát a ten druhý…slyšet Erzu mluvit o věcech, které spolu dělaly.

„Takhle jsem nad tím nepřemýšlela. V tý uličce mi bylo jedno, jestli tam někdo přijde. Chtěla jsem to, chtěla jsem tebe." Byla červená jak Erziny vlasy. Ještě nikdy nemluvila o takovýchto věcech, jako by nic. Poprvé přiznala, že se chce milovat. Chytla se pevněji Erziny paže a sklopila zrak. Erza přidala do kroku, chtěla být u Lucy co nejdřív. Bylo jí jedno, že nálada z předtím, byla zničená, Erza by byla ochotná strávit celé odpoledne jejím novu objevením.

* * *

**Tak...příští kapitola už bude určitě M. XD nemůžu se dočkat!**


	4. Je jí přece 16!

_Muhahaha…konečně M(mature[18+]). Nemůžu říct, že jsme si to neužívala, ale mám raději chvilky mazlení než samotný sex…čistě můj názor :) užijte si kapitolu_

* * *

Hned, co se zavřely dveře, Erza popadla Lucy a políbila jí. Ta se okamžitě podmanila a nechala ať Erza děla, co umí. Erza jí zvedla do náruče a odnesla do ložnice. Ani na chvilku jí nepřestala líbat. Položila jí na postel a lehla si na ní. Lucy se líbil ten pocit, že je Erza nad ní a že se nemůže hýbat, vzrušovalo jí to. Líbila se jí i agrese, s kterou si jí Erza brala. Cítila z ní hlad.

Věděla, že i kdyby jí teď chtěla zastavit, už to bude zbytečné. Přestala se ovládat. Titania, jindy tak vážná a trpělivá, ztratila kontrolu nad sebou samou. A Lucy jí nechtěla zastavit. Její steny akorát prohlubovaly Erzin chtíč, její neovladatelnost. Neobtěžovala se s rozepínáním knoflíčků na Lucyině košili, rovnou ji roztrhla_._ Hodila její zbytky na zem. Poté následovala sukně. I ta přistála na zemi._ Mam tady snad_ _nadrženýho puberťáka, či co?!_ Problesklo jí hlavou. Erza opravdu od toho neměla daleko. Zabořila obličej Lucy do hrudi a dávala jí polibky, kam to jen šlo. Jednou rukou si přidržovala Lucy a druhou prozkoumávala její klín.

Najednou přestala. Obě rychle oddychovaly. Byly horké a zpocené. Erza si jemně olízla rty. Svůdně se dívala na Lucy pod sebou, která byla ochotná udělat cokoliv, aby byla její. Rozepnula si vlastní košili, ale nesundala si jí. Nechala Lucy ať se jí také dotkne a znovu jí začala líbat. Trochu se uklidnila, uvědomila si, co dělala. Pokud by pokračovala, neměla by z té chvíle nic, jen zamlžené vzpomínky.

„Líbí se ti to?" Erza věděla, že ano, pouze to chtěla slyšet od Lucy. Slabě jí šimrala nehty po nohách, což Lucy zanechávalo husí kůží.

„M-moc…nepřestávej, E-Erzo!" Nevydržela jen tak ležet, rozkoš jí procházela celým tělem. Prohnula se jak luk, když Erza dávala polibky na nahá ňadra. Věnovala oběma stejnou pozornost.

„Nepřestanu, ani kdybys chtěla, Lucy." Konečně Lucy sundala kalhotky a jemně se jí dotkla. Zarazila se, když ucítila na prstech mokro. _Tohle jsem způsobila já?_ Erza byla pyšná na svoji práci. Její první zkušenost měla velký úspěch. Sama byla ze sebe překvapená, všechno dělala instinktivně. Jen jednou slyšela hovor o tom, jak probíhá milování se dvěma ženami. Když viděla, jak je Lucy mokrá, dodalo jí to mnohem více sebevědomí.

„Lucy…miluji tě." Zašeptala. Pomalu do Lucy vsunula jeden prst a čekala. Bála se, aby jí neublížila. Lucy se jí pevně chytla kolem krku. Už jí to nebylo tak příjemné jako předtím, bolelo to, ale nechtěla, aby Erza přestala. Ta přidala další prst.

„Lucy…v pořádku?" Když viděla její reakci, lekla se.

„T-to bude dobrý…pokračuj prosím, Erzo…" Měla na krajíčku, ale bolest ustupovala.

„Dobře, Lucy." Začala s prsty hýbat. Lucy vydávala hlasitější steny. Po tvářích jí stékala slza. Erza jí otřela a pohladila Lucy po tváři. Políbila jí na rty. Už jí nechtěla déle trápit, vytáhla z ní prsty a nechala Lucy oddychnout. Lucy už téměř nevnímala, Erziny prsty jí způsobily zároveň rozkoš a bolest. Už si neuvědomovala, co se Erza chystala udělat dál. Nevnímala, jak polibky jí míří přes prsy dolů. Uvědomila si to, až když ucítila Erzin jazyk ve svém rozkroku.

„Erzo…p-počkej!" Styděla se. Chtěla Erzu odstrčit, ale ta jako by nevnímala. I tady Erza jednala instinktivně. Nevěděla, zda všechno děla správně. Když Lucy poprvé ucítila na svém jazyku, zatočila se jí hlava. Cítila se být na vrcholu blaha. Zabořila její jazyk hlouběji do Lucy a mezitím si hrála s jejím klitorisem. Lucyiny steny se stupňovaly, blížila se k vyvrcholení. Chytla Erzu za vlasy a přitiskla si jí pevně k sobě. Vykřikla. Motala se jí hlava, rychle oddychovala. Její první vyvrcholení jí nechalo totálně vyčerpanou.

„Erzo…" Když slyšela své jméno, vzhlédla. Lucy k ní natahovala paže. Chtěla jí mít u sebe. Pevně se objaly. Ležely na boku, čelem k sobě. Nohy zapletené do sebe. Lucy během chvíle usnula. Erza jí hladila po tváři a vlasech. Byla šťastná, jako nikdy v životě. Byla s dívkou, kterou nadevše milovala a její láska byla opětovaná. Nic víc si nepřála.

Xxx

Po pár hodinách se Lucy začala probouzet. Erza z ní celou dobu nepustila oči. Měla na tváři spokojený úsměv.

„Vyspala ses dobře, Lucy?" Zašeptala jí do ucha. Usmála se, když uslyšela Erzin hlas. Pomalu otevřela oči.

„Moc dobře, kolik je hodin?"

„Bude půl dvanácté." Lucy se přitiskla blíž k Erze.

„Můžeme takhle zůstat už napořád? Takhle dobře mi ještě nikdy nebylo." Zapředla. Erza jí zastrčila pramínek vlasů za ucho a políbila jí na čelo.

„To mě také ne." Lucy nasála Erzinu vůni vlasů. _Tak příjemné…_napadlo ji hned. Neměla v plánu někam vstát, nebýt toho, že se jí ozvalo kručení v břiše. Zastyděla se. Vzhlédla a podívala se na Erzu, která jí s pobavením pozorovala. Uvědomila si, že neměla snídani.

„Tak přeci jen musíme." Obě vstaly. Lucy ze země sesbírala kusy svého oblečení. Když viděla, jak skončila její košile, usmála se a upřela pohled na Erzu.

„Bylo to nutné?" Ukázala jí košili. Erza se provinile zasmála a zčervenala.

„Omlouvám se, normálně bych to neudělala, nevím, co to do mě vjelo."

„Odpustím ti, když se mnou půjdeš nakupovat a koupíš mi novou košili." Mrkla na ní.

„Tak s tím nemám problém, Lucy." Přešla k ní, objala jí a políbila.

Xxx

Erza oběma připravila lehký oběd. Poté se vydaly do Fairy Tail. Natsu netrpělivě chodil po místnosti a vyměňoval si s Grayem vražedné pohledy. Když viděl děvčata přicházet, nálada mu stoupla.

„Hej, Luce, Erzo! Kde ste tak dlouho?! Musel jsem celou dobu trčet kolem tohodle nanuku!" Ukázal Graye. Ten vstal a chytnul Natsua za paži.

„Komu říkáš nanuku, ty usmaženej mozku!" Natsu mu chtěl vrazit pěstí, když na sobě ucítil ledový pohled Erzi. Oba dva se se zděšením pustili a nervózně se chichotali.

„Kolikrát vám mám říkat," přešla pomalu k nim. Krve by se u nich nedořezali. „žádný bitky!" Oba dostali ránu do solaru a zhroutili se na zem. „A Natsu, k Lucy nebudeš chodit bez pozvání, rozumíš?!

„Ano, madam!" Ani jeden z nich si nepamatoval, kdy naposledy šel z Erzi takový strach. Klidili se jí z cesty a doufali, že už víc nedostanou. Ostatní členové Fairy Tail je pozorovali s pobavením.

„Páni, je mi jich docela líto." Lucy přešla k Erze a smála se.

„Nebudu tolerovat jejich chování, dostali, co si zasloužili." Erza měla tendenci chytit Lucy kolem pasu, ale včas si uvědomila, že jsou pořád ve Fairy Tail. Usmály se na sebe a šly ke chlapcům.

* * *

**Uff, hotovo...a teď dlouho nic takovýho XD**


	5. Vztek

_Hmm…dlouho bez přidání kapitoly. Na tuhle nejsem zrovna pyšná, abych řekla pravdu. Ale i tak, užijte si..._

* * *

Už to byl měsíc, co spolu Erza a Lucy chodily. Byly spolu rádi. Dokonale se doplňovaly. Procházely stavem tříměsíční-totální-zamilovanosti, nebyla žádná chyba, kterou by na sobě našly. Vše jim připadalo dokonalé. O jejich vztahu řekly pouze Miře a Levi. Potřebovaly mít alespoň nějaké spojence. Levi je přijala s nadšením, Mira s trochou smutku v očích.

Když spolu chtěly být samy, upřednostňovaly Erzin pokoj. Lucyin byt byl pořád trochu nebezpečný. Natsu už nechodil bez klepání, ale stejně se tam objevoval často. A když Erzu u Lucy viděl pokaždé, když přišel na návštěvu, měl otázky. Lucy ho vždycky odbila a Natsu si tím až tak moc hlavu nelámal.

Erza s Lucy přišly společně do Fairy Tail po jedné ze svých společně strávených chvilek. Hlavní hala byla poloprázdná. Spousta členů byla na misích nebo se potulovala po městě.

Natsu si dával páku s Elfmanem a Happy je povzbuzoval. Gray byl okupován Juviou. Gajeel se bavil s Lily. Dívky se posadily ke stolu k Lasanně a Caně.

„Říkám ti, Lisanno, jakmile si najdeš pořádnýho chlapa, takovýhle starosti už mít nebudeš. Ten ti dá pěkně do tě…"

„Mlč už, ty ožralo! Erzo! Lucy! Jak pak se máte? Hehe." Lisanna jí rychle skočila do řeči, nechtěla, aby děvčata slyšely, o čem se spolu bavily.

„Dobré odpoledne, Lisanno, Cano. Máme se dobře." Rychle koukla na Lucy a šibalsky se usmála. Ta jí úsměv opětovala. „A promiňte, jestli jsme vás vyrušily." Posadily se ke dřevěnému stolu. Cana upíjela z půllitru. Tváře se jí barvily do červena. Lisanna měla tváře červené z jiného důvodu. Věděla, že děvčata zaslechla jejich rozhovor.

„Vyrušili nás? Vůbec ne, Cana jen plácá nesmysly!"

„Ale no tak, Lisy, každej tady ví, že ty a Natsu to jednou musíte dát dohromady, pokud nebude tady s Lucy." Cana nevěděla, do jak nebezpečné situace se pouští. Erza mlčela, nechtěla říct něco, čeho by později litovala. Lucy s Lisannou se snažily Canu zkrotit, ale ta byla v rejpavé náladě.

„Všichni tady jsou tak předvídatelní! Ale děláte, že nevíte o co de." Bouchla do stolu a znovu se napila."Gray a Juvia. Elfman a Evergreen. Alzac a Bisca. Gajeel a Levi. Erza a ten její modrovlasej krasavec, nebo Mira. Freed a Laxus! Proč se už sakra nedáte dohromady?!" V Erze vařilo. Ruce držela v pěsti.

„Cano, už dost! Vím, že jsi opilá, ale tohle už je trochu moc!" Někteří z dalších mágů jim začali věnovat pozornost. Hlavně ty, co slyšeli své jméno. Přišla i Mira. Nepřekvapilo jí, když slyšela své jméno společně s Erziným. Už se jí párkrát ptali, jestli jsou milenky. Nepopírala, že na to nemyslela. S Erzou měli blízký vztah už od malička. I když spolu často bojovaly, navzájem si sebe vážily. Ale stejně, Cana neměla právo mluvit o tom přede všemi. Rozhodla se zakročit.

„Cano, nemyslíš, že už je čas, abys šla vystřízlivět? Tvé chování není pěkné a pobuřuje ostatní." Mira byla v klidu, neměla za potřebí se zlobit, zatím ne.

„Eeeh, zrovna se rozjíždím! Co, Erzo? Mira nebo modrovlásek?" Erza vstala, pořád v sobě měla dost sebekontroly, aby Canu nezaškrtila. Odcházela z haly. Všichni se jí rychle vyhnuli.

„Erzo…" Lucy se zamračila na Canu.

„Luce, jak daleko jste zašli s Natsuem? Už jste spolu spali? A jakej je teda v posteli? A Miro, jak Erza líbá? Musíte spolu dělat pěkný nechuťárny. Haha" Kdyby bylo v hale ticho, všichni by slyšely, jak Erza ‚překlikla' na vražedný mód. Neobtěžovala se vykouzlit meč, stačily jí vlastní pěsti.

„Cano!" Skočila na ní a shodila jí z lavice na zem. Všechno se to událo rychle. Než ostatní stihli zareagovat, Cana už dostala pár pěstí od Erzi. První, kdo se jí pokusil zastavit, byl Gajeel. Vzal jí za ramena a snažil se jí odtrhnout od zubožené Cany. Dostal ránu do brady a odletěl metr zpátky. Další odvážlivci byli Natsu, Gray a Elfman. Těm se povedlo Erzu zastavit až na několikátý pokus.

„Erzo, dost! Zabiješ jí!" Křičeli chlapci.

„Erzo, tohle není mužné." Pokračoval Elfman. Erza nevnímala. Její hranice trpělivosti přetekla. Už jí nezáleželo, jestli mlátí Canu nebo chlapce. Hněv jí přemohl. Dokonce se trefila i do kamenné podlahy.

„Už jí nech, prosím Erzo!" Konečně jí hlasy dostihly. Jedině Lucy to dokázala. Pustila Canu a zvedla se od ní. Ta byla v bezvědomí. Měla roztržené rty, nateklé tváře, monokl a roztržené obočí. Erza prudce oddychovala. Vyprchával z ní adrenalin. Lucy k ní přiběhla a zezadu jí pevně sevřela pažemi.

„Už dost, prosím." Plakala. Erza si uvědomila, co udělala. Bylo jí nevolno. Všichni okolo ní byli v šoku. Chápali, že Cana překročila meze, ale Erza jednala přehnaně. Ke Caně hned přiklekla Wendy a ošetřovala její zranění.

„Co jsem to udělala." Zašeptala.

„Kde je mistr Makarov?" Ozvalo se z davu.

„Je na nějaké schůzi rady mágů, vrátí se večer."

„Erzo, pojď se mnou." Vyzvala jí Mira. Lucy jí nechtěla pustit, ale Mira jí vzala za ruku a odvlekla do místnosti v zadní části budovy.

Zůstala stát uprostřed místnosti a nehýbala se, nebyla ani schopná se na Miru podívat. Nevěřila, že udělala, to co udělala. Nikdy se jí nic podobného nestalo. Mira vytáhla z jedné skříňky lékárničku. Erza si ani nevšimla, že její ruce jsou krvavé i její vlastní krví. Nechala Miru ať jí ruce ošetří.

„Udělala bych to samé, kdybych to stihla." Mira se na Erzu nepodívala. Držela jí za obvázanou ruku. „Ačkoliv, to bylo špatné, postavím se za tebe před mistrem." Začala plakat. Erza jí nejdřív jemně stiskla ruku, když nepřestala plakat, objala jí.

„Erzo…já…jsem za vás ráda, tak proč mě bolí u srdce…kdykoliv vás vidím spolu?" Nebyla to otázka, Mira dobře věděla, proč tomu tak je. Své city k Erze si uvědomila, až když jí řekly o jejich vztahu. Najednou si připadala, že přišla o něco důležitého. Ten den byl jedno velké překvapení.

„Miro, já nevím, co říct. Je pravda, že k tobě mám city, ale nikdy nebyly tak hluboké, abych se ti vyznala. Omlouvám se…"

„To já se omlouvám, nebyla jsem k tobě ani k sobě upřímná. Nechci vám přidělávat starosti, hlavně ne teď." Utřela si slzy a odstoupila od Erzi.

„Opravdu vám ze srdce přeji, abyste byly spolu šťastní. A teď už pojď, Lucy o tebe má starosti."


	6. Jsi skvělý!

_Krátká, kecací kapitola..._

* * *

Erza stála před mistrem Makarovem naprosto nehnuta. Nedokázala se mu podívat do očí. Když se vrátil a ostatnímu řekli, co se stalo, málem neuvěřil. Až když viděl na vlastní oči.

„Erzo, nejsem tvůj otec, ani tvůj učitel. Proto ti nebudu dělat kázání o tom, co je správné a co je špatné." Byl zklamaný. Vždy měl v Erze ty nejvyšší očekávání. Jeho hlas byl, ale klidný."Nicméně, v tomto cechu se takovéto chování netoleruje. Všichni zde jsou přátelé, to přeci víš."

„Ano, pane."

„Cana možná překročila meze, ale jistě si nezasloužila to, co si jí provedla. Kde se to v tobě vzalo, taková agrese?"

„Sama nevím, pane."

„Hmm…Erzo, nikdy si nic podobného neudělala. Naopak, tvé činy byly vždy ctěné. Přesto tě musím potrestat. Zaprvé, pokud jsi to ještě neudělala, omluvíš se Caně. Slyšel jsem, že je v pořádku, ale stejně…a za druhé, jsi na měsíc vypovězena z Fairy Tail. Nemůžeš sem chodit a přijímat mise.

„Chápu." Otočila se a odcházela z místnosti. Hlavu sklopenou, ramena svěšená. Cítila se poníženě.

„Erzo, nechceš mi něco říct?" Zastavila se. Napůl se podívala na mistra Makarova a odpověděla.

„Nemám, co říct, pane. Snad jen, že mé chování je neodpustitelné a že se nebude už nikdy opakovat."

„Bylo to kvůli Gerardovi, Erzo?" Nevzdával se, pořád mu vrtalo hlavou, proč to Erza udělala. Přemýšlela, než mu odpověděla. Kdyby mu odpověděla, že důvod byl Gerard, nechal by jí jít. Ale nechtěla lhát. Bylo by to až příliš špatností za ten den.

„Ne, pane, byl to jiný důvod." Už nečekala na odpověď Makarova. Rychle odešla z místnosti a zamířila na ošetřovnu. Stála před dveřmi a sbírala odvahu k tomu, aby vstoupila.

„Erzo?" Ozvalo se za ní. Byl to Natsu. Měl na tváři nečitelný výraz.

„Ano, Natsu?"Už neměla nejmenší náladu se s nikým vybavovat. Chtěla vše mít za sebou, odejít domů a vyspat se ze všeho. Všimla si, že Natsu měl na tváři modřinu.

„Chtěl jsem ti říct, že…i když se stalo, co se stalo, pro nás to nic nemění! Tak co, měla si těžkej den? Každej musí někdy upustit páru. Jen příště si vyber radši mě nebo nanuka, aby sis vyřádila. My to unesem!

„Jak tohle můžeš říct? Mohla jsem jí zabít, v tu chvíli mi to bylo jedno. Jako bych to nebyla já…"

„Erzo…miluješ Lucy?" V Erze hrklo, podívala se na Natsua, jestli to co řekl myslí vážně. Nesmál se, nemračil se. Jen v klidu čekal na Erzinu odpověď.

„Ano, miluji jí." Řekla s povzdychem."Jak si to věděl?"

„Protože bych udělal něco podobnýho, kdyby se jednalo o mě a kdyby to nebyla holka! Přece víš, já holky nebiju!" Přestoupila k němu. Nevěděla, jak to dělá, ale Natsu vždycky ví, co má říct a kdy to má říct. Pevně ho objala a usmála se.

„Jsi neuvěřitelný, víš o tom?"

„Ale notak, to si schovej pro Lucy!" Červenal se. Erza od něj poodstoupila a otočila se směrem ke dveřím.

„Děkuji." Řekla a vstoupila do místnosti.


	7. Polibek od ďábla

A/n: Tak tahle kapitola původně ani neměla přibýt...ale díky někomu, kdo mě inspiroval pro pokráčování v psaní je TU! Znovu moc děkuju ;-)

* * *

Po tom co Erza byla vyloučená s Fairy Tail, zůstávala převážně ve svém pokoji ve Fairy Hills. Lucy za ní často chodila a přemlouvala jí, ať jde ven, ale Erza odmítala. Neuvěřitelně se styděla. Chodila ven jen večer a vracela se až další den. Mira za ní jednou byla, ale místo normálního rozhovoru mezi nimi nastalo trapné ticho. Nebylo, co říct.

Poslední večer jejího vyloučení, přišla Mira znovu. Nic neříkala. Objala Erzu a dožadovala se polibku. Erza nestihla zareagovat. Miřiny měkké rty se jí přitiskly na její a nechtěly se pustit. Erza od sebe Miru oddělila. Jemně. Nechtěla Miru více ranit.

„Miro, odpusť mi…"

„Co to říkáš?...To ty mi odpusť. Nemám právo něco takového dělat." Odmlčela se, "Dovádím tě do rozpaků a snažím se tě ukrást Lucy…Když ale já si nemůžu pomoct, Erzo!" Oči měla zalité slzami. Pevně se držela Erzi za límec košile.

„Asi bys už měla jít, Miro. Lucy tu bude co nevidět." To bolelo. Miře se sevřelo srdce. Ale nemohla nic říct, nebyla v právu něco říkat. Pustila Erzu a odešla z pokoje, nepodívala se na ní, nerozloučila se. Běžela rychle do svého pokoje, nechtěla, aby jí někdo viděl. Hned co se dostala do pokoje, zavřela za sebou dveře, opřela se o ně zády a svezla se na zem. Dala se do vzlykavého pláče. Nadávala si, že vůbec něco Erze říkala, že za ní šla a že jí políbila. Bylo toho hodně, za co si nadávala, že nevěděla, kde začít. _Proč jsem se nevyznala dřív? Na co jsem čekala?! _

Už se to nedalo vrátit, promarnila svou šanci.

Byl důvod, proč se nevyznala. Bála se, že Erza miluje Gerarda. Proti němu by neměla šanci vyhrát. Ale nechat si jí ukrást od jiné dívky? To nemohla překousnout. Kdyby to byl jakýkoliv muž, nemohla by s tím nic udělat, ale dívka? Připadala si jako hlupák. Kdy že se do Erzi takhle zamilovala? Bylo to nejspíš, když Lisanna zmizela. Erza jí tehdy velmi pomohla. Častokrát v noci, Mira plakala a byla rozrušená. Erza jí u sebe nechala spát a celou noc jí držela v náruči. Tam se cítila bezpečně. V tom silném objetí. Tam někde taky začalo šeptání o jejich „bližším" vztahu. Lichotilo jí, když je ostatní označovali za pár.

Ale všechno se změnilo, když přišla Lucy. Nejdřív si Mira myslela, že o ní bude mít zájem Natsu, Gray nebo Loki, ale Natsuovi se vrátila Lisanna, Graye si zabrala Juvia a Loki se ukázal být duchem. Pak tu byl ještě Hibiki z Blue Pagasus, ale o toho Lucy nejevila zájem vůbec. Ale ani tak jí Mira neviděla jako hrozbu, nemyslela si, že by Erza byla na ženy a Lucy už vůbec ne. Svou chybu si uvědomila, až když za ní děvčata přišla a svěřila se jí. Byla zaskočená, ale jen se na obě usmála a popřála jim hodně štěstí. Tu noc to odneslo pár opilců z Magnolie. Potřebovala se zbavit vzteku, který se v ní nahromadil. Měla dokonce i plán, jak od sebe dívky dostat, ale rychle od něj upustila. Sama sobě chtěla nafackovat za takové myšlenky. Rozhodla se, že dívkám bude jen přát a bude při nich.

I tak jí při pohledu na ně rozbolela hruď. Jejich nápadné pohledy, které všichni kromě ní a Levi přehlíželi. Nepatrné rozestupy, se kterými chodili do Fairy Tail. Erziny noční výpravy a ranní návraty nebo naopak Lucyiny návštěvy. To všechno Mira viděla. To všechno jí trhalo zevnitř. Nenáviděla se za svoje city. A tak jen odevzdaně seděla opřená o dveře a plakala. Uslyšela z chodby známé kroky. Ozýval se při nich řinkot kovu o kov. Zastavili se před jejími dveřmi. Mira přestala vzlykat a čekala. Neměla sílu jí poslat pryč ani pozvat dál. Chtěla, aby pro jednou udělala první krok Erza.

„Přehnala jsem to…neměla jsem tě posílat pryč…omlouvám se, Miro, opravdu mě to mrzí…já…miluji tě, ale ne tak jako miluji Lucy…" Mira s napjetím poslouchala, nečekala, že jí Erza vyzve k tomu, aby byly milenky, nebyla tak naivní, ale i tak chtěla vědět, co Erza řekne a udělá. „Pustíš mě prosím dál? Není zrovna příjemné, vyznávat se dveřím." Mira přemýšlela.

„A co Lucy? Nemá přijít?" Vydala ze sebe.

„Řekla jsem jí, že mi dnes není dobře a ať jde raději domů. Potřebujeme si promluvit a to je teď důležitější než…" Než Lucy? Problesklo Miře hlavou, nebo jen noc strávená s ní? Každopádně jí obměkčila. Vstala a otevřela. Nechala Erzu vejít a zavřela za ní dveře.

„Miro…" Bělovláska se upřeně dívala do země a snažila se zadržet slzy. Vidění se jí zamlžovalo a v krku jí pálilo.

„Neměla jsem tě políbit…ale když ono to bylo tak skvělé…moc tě miluji, Erzo…"

„Byla jsem hloupá, že jsem si to neuvědomila dřív, ale teď už je pozdě. Slíbíš mi, že už se to nestane?."Usmála se a objala ji.

„Řekneš o tom Lucy?"

„Nechci jí nic zatajovat, lži přeci ničí vztahy." Bála se, že Lucy ublíží, ale chtěla raději, aby věděla o všem, co se děje. Mira sklopila zrak, cítila se provinile. Erza a Lucy to teď neměly jednoduché a ona jim jen přidělávala starosti.

„Nechceš s tím přeci jen počkat? Teď přeci jen není vhodná doba."

„Na to není nikdy vhodná doba, ale bude nejlepší, když se to Lucy dozví dřív, než později. Ublížilo by jí, kdybych jí něco zatajovala."_ K čertu s tvojí povahou, Erzo_! Mira milovala Erzu za její upřímnost, ale v tu chvíli za ni nesnášela. _Proč nemůžeš být taky pro jednou nepoctivá?_

„Chápu…ale Erzo, mohu tě přeci jen o něco požádat?" Nevěděla, jak to podat, nebo jestli dělá správnou věc. Na chvilku se odmlčela. Erza se jí na nic neptala, jen vyčkávala. „Erzo, nech mě říct Lucy, co se stalo…" Erza byla překvapená, nejdřív Mira vůbec nechtěla říkat vůbec nic a najednou…

„Miro? Myslíš to vážně…chci říct, samozřejmě, že můžeš! Ale opravdu to tak chceš?" Mira se zhluboka nadechla a pokračovala.

„Byla jsem to já, kdo po tobě vyjel, nemáš se za co omlouvat, je teď na mně, abych to napravila!" Červenovláska si povzdechla, byla zmatená. Ten večer se toho stalo až moc. Mira od ní poodstoupila a přešla ke dveřím.

„A teď už jdi, Erzo, říkala jsi, že jsi Lucy poslala domů, že?"

„A-ano, myslím, že v tuto chvíli by už měla být doma."

„Půjdu za ní rovnou…nemá smysl to odkládat…a zítra bych už v sobě nejspíš neměla sílu to říct." Erza se pořád nemohla vzpamatovat. Sledovala bělovlásku, jak odchází z pokoje. Nakonec si sama pro sebe řekla:"Doufám, že to dobře dopadne…asi bych měla za Lucy později zajít."


	8. Jsme rivalky!

Kraťoulinká kapitolka. Brzy přidám další :-)

* * *

Mira zaklepala na dveře Lucyinýho bytu. Zevnitř se ozvalo ztlumené _hned jsem tam_ a za pár vteřin se dveře rozletěly dokořán. Lucy byla už připravená ke spánku, na sobě pouze bílý nátělník a kraťásky. Čekala by Erzu, Levi, Canu, snad i Natsua, ale Mira jí opravdu překvapila. Ještě nikdy jen tak nepřišla na návštěvu a pozdě večer už vůbec ne.

„M-mirajane? Co ty tady?" Mira se snažila mít na tváři úsměv, ale cítila, že se jí to nedaří.

„Dobrý večer, Lucy, omlouvám se, že jsem tu tak pozdě a bez ohlášení." Lucy pořád nechápala, co se děje. Všimla si výrazu, který Mira měla a i její chování jí zneklidňovalo. „Omluv mně prosím na pár minut, potřebuji s tebou mluvit…"

Lucy na prázdno polkla. Necítila z téhle pozdní návštěvy nic dobrého. „Pojď dál, Mirajane." Nechala jí projít a zavřela za ní dveře. „Posaď se, můžu ti něco nabídnout…"

„Děkuji, ale nezdržím se."

„Mirajane, stalo se něco?" Lucy přešla z módu neklidná, do módu nervózní. Nevěděla, co si myslet. Mira se nechovala, tak jak se normálně chová. Nesmála se.

„Lucy, Erza tě dnes neposlala domů, kvůli nevolnosti," _stalo se něco Erze?_ Blondýnce se zrychlil pulz a zpotily ruce. Poslouchala netrpělivě. „poslala tě domů, protože se ti nemohla postavit." Bělovláska nevěděla, jak pokračovat, nechtěla všechno na Lucy jen tak vybalit, ale nemoha chodit oklikou věčně. „Neměj jí to prosím za vinu, za nic nemůže…" Chvíle ticha byla pro obě ubíjející. Mira se konečně odhodlala, už nemohla couvnout. „Dnes večer jsem Erzu políbila, Lucy, a vyznala jí své city."

Pokud se říká, že při úlevě spadne kámen ze srdce, Lucy ze srdce možná spadl, ale prudce dopadl do žaludku. Blondýnce se udělalo nevolno. Chytla se stolu, aby neztratila rovnováhu. Mira se od Lucy odvrátila.

„A…co…Erza?" Dostala ze sebe nakonec Lucy. „Chce být s tebou? Proto mě poslala domů?" Nedokázala myslet normálně. Při představě, že jí Erza opustí, se jí dělalo ještě víc nevolno. Zvykla si, být s Erzou pořád a milovala jí už dlouho před tím, než se daly dohromady.

Konečně se Mira otočila na Lucy a usmála se.

„Neměj strach, Lucy. Erza nemá v nejmenším úmyslu se s tebou rozejít. Chtěla ti o všem sama říct, ale já jí požádala, abych to mohla být já…to kvůli mně se to stalo a Erza se nemá za co omlouvat." Lucy si najednou připadala jako hlupák. Všechno se událo bez jejího vědomí. Kdyby Erza chtěla být s Mirajane, nemohla by s tím nic udělat. Mohla by jen přihlížet, jak se jí hroutí vztah.

„Lucy?" Byla mimo. Měla hlavu plnou různých scénářů rozchodů s Erzou. Neslyšela Mirajane, která na ní mluvila. Až když jí položila ruku na rameno, začala vnímat. „Lucy, jsi v pořádku?"

„Mirajane, můžeš prosím odejít? Potřebuju přemýšlet…" Bělovláska si povzdychla. Když odcházela, zastavila se na chvilku ve dveřích. Najednou si připomněla, její starou povahu.

„Erza je skvělá dívka, nikdy se mnou nechtěla nic mít, Lucy. Dnes večer, když jsem ji políbila, mě od sebe odstrčila. Nevidí mě tak, jak vidí tebe, nemůže za to, co jsem udělala." Nechtěla se přeci jenom tak snadno vzdát. „Lucy, tímhle to nekončí. Já Erzu nepřestanu milovat. Dej mi příležitost a já udělám vše, co bude v mých silách, aby se do mě zamilovala." Odešla a zabouchla za sebou dveře.

Lucy stála jako opařená. Snažila se vstřebat, co právě slyšela. Z takové stránky Miru neznala. Ani ona se Erzi nechtěla jen tak vzdát, zatnula pěsti a s odhodláním zvolala: „Tak to z nás dělá rivalky!"


	9. Vyznání

Členové Fairy Tail Erzu přivítali, jako by se nic nestalo. Zeširoka se usmívali a vítali ji. Cana k ní přistoupila se dvěma džbánky piva a jeden jí podala.

„Čas pít a slavit, Er-chan." Cana už měla upito. Byla nervózní z Erzina návratu a proto pila už od rána. Ani zkušený alkoholik jako ona nedokázala zůstat střízlivá. A nervozita upadla v zapomnění.

„Cano, jsi opilá…" Erza si povzdechla. Takový návrat nečekala. Cana se k ní chovala, jako by se nic nestalo. Ulevilo se jí. Napila se ze džbánku a usmála na Canu.

„Hej, Er-chan! Až příště budu mlít kraviny, nevšímej s-si mě!" Jednou rukou jí objala kolem krku a vedla ji k jednomu ze stolů. Kolem něj seděly Natsu, Gray, Lisanna, Juvia, Elfman, Mira, Gajeel, Levi a Happy. Všichni před sebou měli nějaký alkohol. Erza s Canou si sedly mezi Gajeela a Miru.

Erza se znovu napila. Potřebovala konečně vypnout. A alkohol jí v tu chvíli velice pomáhal.

Lucy přišla do Fairy Tail později než Erza. Musela vyřídit placení nájmu s domácí. Lucy ten měsíc nevystačila s penězi, protože byla pořád s Erzou a nechodila na mise. Domácí jí dala odklad, ale vzala si za to některé Lucyiny šaty.

Když vstoupila do FT hlavní haly, všichni už měli v sobě pár džbánků piva a vína a nálada tak byla velice uvolněná. Lucy hledala Erzu. Její červené vlasy zahlédla u jednoho z plně obsazených stolů. Hned vedle seděla Mira. Vzpomněla jsi na jejich poslední rozhovor. V žaludku se jí ozval nepříjemný pocit. Zatla pěsti a rychle zamířila ke stolu. Erza jí zpozorovala dřív než ostatní. Vyšla jí naproti a přivítala jí úsměvem.

„Jak to šlo s domácí, Lucy?" Erza měla na tváři tak krásný úsměv, že Lucy na chvilku ztratila řeč.

„E-eh…jo, no šlo to fajn. Ještě ti o všem povyprávím." Lucy se nemohla zbavit pocitu, že o Erzu přijde. Mira myslela vážně, to co řekla. Erza se za Lucy ještě v noci vypravila. Ujistila jí, že je jediná v jejím srdci a že tak to zůstane. Celou noc si jen povídaly, a když pak usnuly, ležely v pevném objetí.

„Tak to jsem ráda. A teď pojď, přidej se k nám." Vzala Lucy za ruku a vedla jí ke stolu. Pro obě tam nebylo místo, tak Erza udělala to, co chtěla už dávno. Sedla si na lavici a přitáhla si k sobě Lucy na klín.

„Erzo!" Vykřikla blondýnka. I když to pro většinu osazenstva byl šok, nikdo si netroufnul nic říct. Lucy byla červená až za ušima, ale nevstala. Cítila se trapně, ale potom, co viděla Miřin výraz, věděla, že vyhrává.

„Hej, Erzo! Ty už máš dopito? V tobě to teda dneska mizí!" Cana Erze dolila a sama se napila.

„Vždyť jsem zatím nic nevypila!" Řekla a upila ze džbánku. Cítila se dobře. Po dlouhé době se mohla uvolnit a navíc měla na klíně Lucy. Už jen tam myšlenka jí vzrušovala. Chtěla Lucy přede všemi políbit, ale na to ani jedna z nich nebyla dostatečně opilá.

„Lucy, tu máš, napij se taky!" Cana Lucy vrazila do ruky džbánek vína a nutila jí, se napít. Normálně by se Lucy nenapila a Erza by jí ani nenechala (bylo jí přeci jen 16), ale potom, co se stalo předchozí den, se i Lucy potřebovala uvolnit.

Den pokračoval ve stejném duchu až do večera. Natsu na oslavu Erzina návratu vybral misi, jejíž odměna činila 550 000 jewels. Pozval i Lucy, Graye a Wendy a sám domluvil, kdy ráno vyrazí.

„Tak jo! Ve 4 ráno tady! Půjdeme pěšky!" Zařval s nadšením.

„Ve 4 ráno, pěšky? Je to přes 100 km, ty idiote!" Zhrozil se Gray. „Půjdeme to celý den! Pojedeme vlakem!"

Natsu seskočil ze židle, na které stál a chytnul Graye za límec košile (kterou zázračně pořád měl na sobě) a prskal oheň. „Moje mise, moje podmínky! Pokaždý jezdíme vlakem a ten já nesnáším! Jednou bude po mým"

„Tvoje mise? Tys jí jenom strhnul z nástěnky!" Gray chytl Natsua za ruku, kterou mu Natsu držel košili. Druhou ruku, na které se tvořil led, držel těsně před Nasuovým obličejem.

Oba chlapci se hádali a vyhrožovali a ani si nevšimli, že se k nim blíží něco nebezpečného. Když oba ucítili zlověstnou auru, která se k nim blížila, strnuli a zmlkli. Erza zuřila, chlapci se třásli. Pomalu k nim přešla, naklonila se k nim a potichu zavrčela. „To stačí."

„A-ano!" „Aye!" Odpověděli naráz. Oba s napjetím čekali, co se stane dál. Báli se zmlácení Erzi. Ani oba dva najednou by nedokázali Erzu porazit.

Místo toho se však Erza narovnala a s mírným úsměvem a klidným hlasem řekla: „V tom případě je všechno v pořádku! Natsu, jedeme vlakem. Pokud odmítáš, máš 2 možnosti: Poběžíš za vlakem nebo vyber jinou misi!" Erza se zase chovala normálně. Nebyl už důvod vyhrožovat chlapcům.

„Mise je vybraná! Už se nebude měnit! A…no…raději…to vydržím ve vlaku…" dodal poraženě Natsu.

„Tak tedy, v 8 na nádraží!" Vyhrkla Lucy, která se konečně rozhodla do rozhovoru přidat. Byla ráda, že vše je při starém a měla dobrou náladu.

Všichni souhlasili a pokračovali v oslavě.

Později ten večer se Erza a Lucy konečně odhodlaly a řekly všem přítomným o jejich vztahu. Nastala chvíle ticha, která děvčata znervózňovala. Všichni je pozorovali, ale nikdo nevydal ani hlásku. Na stůl si pak stoupl mistr Makarov a pozvedl džbánek s pivem. Chvíli ho jen tak držel, ve tváři nečitelný výraz. Poté se ušklíbl a na hlas zakřičel: „Na zdraví! Na Erzu a Lucy!"

Všichni po něm opakovali. Vstali a přešli k dívkám. Plácali je po ramenou a přiťukávali si s nimi na zdraví.

Nálada už nemohla být lepší. Erza i Lucy měly v očích slzy. Doufaly v takovou reakci. Chytli se za ruce a se všemi si připíjeli. Smáli se. Ze štěstí, z úlevy. Důvodů bylo víc. Jejich radost nemohl nikdo pokazit. Ani Mira, která jako jediná nezůstala, aby s nimi slavila. Po jejich vyznání spěšně odešla. Nedokázala být v v jejich blízkosti.

Někdo z davu najednou vykřikl: „Dejte si už pusu!" Všichni na chvilku zmlkli. Potom opět začali povykovat a křičet: „Pusu! Pusu! Pusu!"

Erza se nenechala dlouho hecovat. Popadla Lucy a vtiskla jí své rty na její. Lucy, červená jak rajče, se nejdříve snažila Erzu od sebe odstrčit. Avšak Erzino železné objetí se její námahou nepohnulo ani o milimetr. A tak neměla blondýnka na výběr – musela vydržet, dokud Erza nebyla uspokojená a sama polibek neukončila. Mezitím, všichni přítomní členové Fairy Tail začali jásat a připíjet si na dívky.

Když po chvíli Erza konečně Lucy pustila, zašeptala jí do ucha: „Zbytek si necháme na večer, broučku," čímž proměnila Lucyiny nohy v želatinu. Nedokázala stát rovně a rychle hledala oporu u své rytířky. Ta jí okamžitě chytla kolem pasu a znovu si jí přitáhla k sobě.

Ostatní se jen smáli a pořád dolévali alkohol do svých džbánků. Podali džbánky i zamilované dvojici, která je s radostí přijala.

„Teď už se nedivím, Er-chan, že si mi dala pořádně přes hubu! Musela's bejt pěěěkně vytočená!" Cana se ochomýtala kolem děvčat, až se nakonec sesypala na jednu z lavic a padla obličejem na stůl. Za pár okamžiků bylo slyšet hlasité chrápaní a bylo jasné, že Cana už ten večer mnoho neřekne.

K děvčatům přešel Gray a za ním potají Juvia. Gray chytl obě děvčata za ramena a popřál jim hodně štěstí. Juvia, s červenými tvářemi, se v rychlosti omluvila Lucy za to, že jí brala jako rivalku v lásce a poté spěšně odběhla pryč.

U Erzy a Lucy se během večera ještě vystřídala spousta lidí, kteří jim blahopřáli, až obě dívky byly na smrt vyčerpané a v podnapilém stavu.

Rozloučily se a vydaly domů - k Lucy. Cesta se zdála být krátká. Pořád si povídaly a smály se. Konečně dorazily. Lucy byla celá natěšená, kvůli tomu, co jí Erza předtím slíbila. Začala Erzu líbat a přesunula je k ní postel. Erza byla nad ní.

„Mnm…Erzo…" Šeptala mezi polibky. Erziny, alkoholem nemotorné, prsty se snažili Lucy rozepnout knoflíky na košili, ale nevedlo se jí to. Lucy se z obavy o její oblíbenou košili raději o knoflíky postarala sama.

„Lucy…" Zavrněla Erza, když se polibky dostávala přes krk dolů. Zanechávala Lucy na kůži husí kůži.

Najednou Lucy ucítila, na sobě plnou váhu Erzina těla a nic dalšího. Chvíli čekala, a když se nic nedělo, jemně červenovlásku oslovila. Nic. Zkusila to znovu, ale stále žádná reakce. Zvedla se na loktech a s pobavení zjistila, že Erza už není mezi vnímajícími. Usnula na cestě mezi ňadry a břichem její milenky. Lucy si přitiskla dlaň na ústa a tlumeně se zasmála.

Erza byla tak roztomilá, že by Lucy dala cokoliv za to, aby měla její obrázek. Pohladila jí po vlasech a sesunula se na její úroveň, tak že se jí dívala do tváře. Obě je přikryla přikrývkou. Přitulila se blíž k Erze a ruku jí položila na boky. _Promiň Erzo, neuvědomila jsem si, jak unavená jsi…_pomyslela si, než zavřela oči a čekala na spánek. Před tím než usnula, nemyslela na nic, jen na to, jak je ráda vedle dívky, kterou miluje.


End file.
